1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miter saw, and more particularly to a miter saw in which a miter saw unit supporting a saw blade is pivotable to incline the saw blade relative to a base for placing a work thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional miter saw having a miter saw unit pivotable to incline a saw blade relative to a base:, there has been a possibility that a cutting operation cannot be properly performed since a motor housing formed on the miter saw unit may abut on a work to be cut when the miter saw unit is inclined. To solve this problem, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-49901 proposes to position a motor shaft of a motor in parallel with a saw blade so as to preclude obstruction caused by a motor housing when a miter saw unit is pivoted.
However, with the prior art construction, because of such parallel positioning of the saw blade and the motor shaft of the motor, the motor is required to be disposed laterally and upwardly of the saw blade, resulting in that a gear train for transmitting rotation of the motor shaft to a spindle of the saw blade must be of multistage type. Therefore, the gear train must involve a number of parts and consequently becomes costly. Further, for this reason, a miter saw tends to become a larger size.